Alone
by Kiara Azure
Summary: orang pertama dalam kehidupan seseorang itu tidaklah seindah yang terlihat, karena itu berarti kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang dilupakan.


**Alone**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

.

.

.

.

Summary : menjadi orang pertama dalam kehidupan seseorang itu tidaklah seindah yang terlihat, karena itu berarti kau harus terima jika menjadi orang pertama yang dilupakan..

.

.

Dulu, aku adalah seorang anak jalanan. Dulu, aku tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang. Dulu, aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana indahnya mempunyai sahabat. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum ada seorang bibi yang mengajakku untuk tinggal disebuah panti asuhan.

Dipanti asuhan aku mulai mengerti caranya bersosialisasi . Dipanti asuhan aku mulai mengerti bagaimana indahnya memiliki sahabat. Dan di panti asuhan aku mulai mengerti arti dari sebuah kebersamaan.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena satu bulan setelah aku diambil dari jalanan ada sepasang suami istri yang datang kepanti asuhan dan ingin mengadopsiku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya kebersamaan dan sekarang aku dipaksa untuk merasakan kesepian - lagi - .

Sepasang suami istri itu mengajakku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku tidak melawan, hanya berjalan menunduk dan memasuki mobil mewah itu. Ku torehkan kepalaku kebelakang, melihat teman temanku yang berada diluar panti untuk mengantar kepergianku. Kuberikan senyum terakhirku, perlahan mobil ini berjalan menjauh dari panti itu. Ku balikkan badanku kedepan, rasanya air mata yang sedari tadi sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mataku sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi.

Pikiranku teringat pada bibi Tsunade, wanita baik hati yang menolongku dari jalanan. Kenapa dia tidak mencegah sepasang suami istri ini untuk membawaku pergi? Apakah dia memang sudah tidak ingin menampungku? Lalu mengapa dia mengambilku dari jalanan? Mengenalkan ku arti dari sebuah kebersamaan, lalu memaksaku untuk mengingat dan merasakan kesendirian itu lagi? Ah, aku memang bodoh. Tentu saja aku ini pasti merepotkan bibi Tsunade, jadi dia membiarkan saja mereka membawaku.

Ku seka air mataku, sudah cukup, menangispun tidak ada gunanya. Kurasakan mobil ini berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah, mungkin inilah rumah mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu keluar dari mobil, membuka kan pintuku dan mengandengku memasuki rumah –ah istana megah milik mereka.

Ada banyak pelayan disana yang menyambut kami dengan senyumah ramah. Aku masih mengikuti ayah dan ibu baruku ini. Ternyata berhenti disebuah kamar. Ku tengokkan kepalaku kekanan dan kiri, meneliti setiap sudutnya.

"Sekarang ini kamarmu, Sakura" wanita bermata lavender yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai ibuku itu berkata sambil memberikan senyum kearahku.

"Nah, sekarang Sakura istirahat dulu ya. Ayah dan ibu mau pergi sebentar" kurasakan ada kecupan di puncak kepalaku. Ternyata ayahku yang melakukannya.

Kamar ini kelewat luas untuk satu orang. Ada banyak fasilitas di sini, mulai dari computer, televise, DVD player, playstation ah masih banyak yang lainnya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tidak ada sahabat satu kamar seperti di panti asuhan.

Tiga bulan tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki teryata tidaklah terlalu buruk. Mereka sering mengajakku jalan keluar, membelikan apapun yang aku mau, dan juga mereka meanggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku fikir mungkin karena aku adalah anak pertamanya. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya, terbiasa dengan mereka yang menjadi ayah dan ibuku.

Hari ini, aku pergi kesekolah bersama ibuku, Uzumaki Hinata. Dia berniat mendaftarkan ku disekolah dasar, sebelumnya selama tiga bulan aku tingga bersamanya, dia telah menyuruh guru privat untuk mengajariku segalanya. Hari ini aku mendaftar dan Hari ini juga aku diterima di sekolah itu, dikelas 4sd. Entah apa rasanya tapi yang aku tahu ini sangat membahagiakan.

Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kasih sayang orang tua. Kasih sayang yang baru aku dapat sejak aku tinggal bersama keluarga ini. Rasanya aku bersalah dulu telah menuduh yang macam macam pada bibi Tsunade.

Saat ku sampai rumah, ayah langsung memelukku. Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kemudian dia mengucapkan selamat karena aku di terima masuk sekolah dasar. Ternyata ibu sudah memeberitahukannya ayah, kulihat ayah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, sebuah kotak yang senada dengan rambutku, pink. Dia memberikannya padaku, ketika ku buka ternyata sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian yang membentuk huruf S. Langsung saja kucium pipi ayahku dan berlari menuju kamar.

Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah dasar dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah menengah pertama untuk menjalani hari pertamaku.

Disini, di Konoha High School aku mulai mengenal apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Mungkin cinta monyet, ah entahlah. Aku mengagumi sosok paling tenar di KHS ini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ini punya kebiasaan aneh, dia sering duduk dipojokan dan menatap keluar jendela tanpa bosan. Bahkan saat pelajaran sekali pun. Tapi walaupun begitu, nilainya tidak pernah turun dari angka 100.

Sasuke, manusia sempurna yang kini mau menjadi sahabatku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, padahal banyak gadis lain yang ingin menjadi sahabatnya, tapi dia lebih memilih aku. Senang? Wah tentu saja sangat senang. Bisa bersahabatan dengan orang yang aku sukai.

Sasuke hari ini ulang tahun, kulihat sudah ada banyak tumpukan kado diatas mejanya. Cemburu? Sangat. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa? Menangis? ah sangat memalukan.

Hari ini saat aku sampai rumah, aku mendenga berita bahwa aku akan mempunyai seorang adik. Wah senangnya, nanti ayah dan ibu akan mengajak kamu jalan bersama, bermain bersama, membelikan baju bersama, aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran adiku.

Tapi dugaanku salah besar. Setelah adikku lahir, perlakuan ayah dan ibu mulai berubah. Mereke tidak pernah mengajakku jalan, mengacuhkan ku dan tak jarang mereka memarahiku. Perlahan aku mulai tersingkir oleh kehadiran anak mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Aku kembali pada diriku yang dulu, diriku yang pendiam, menyendiri dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi. Aku mulai meanggap seluruh rumah ini adalah orang asing atau justru malah mereka yang mengasingkan aku.

Segalanya berubah semenjak anak mereka lahir. Aku yang dulu pertama kali menghiasi kebahagiaan mereka dan sekarang aku pula yang pertama kali dilupakan mereke.

Uchiha Sasuke, dialah satu satunya yang kini masih ada untukku. Dialah yang kini selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang sedih. Ah tapi rasanya sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi. Kekasihnya sangat pencemburu, dan aku tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang paling dicemburuinya.

Perlahan Sasuke juga mulai menjauhiku. Mungkin untuk menjaga perasaan kekasihnya. Dan kau tau? Kini aku hanyalah sendiri.

Seperti saat ini, aku duduk dibangku taman yang sepi tanpa ada seorngpun yang memperdulikanku. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu saat ini. Menjadi orang pertama akan lah selalu menjadi yang pertama. Tidak akan menjadi yang kedua.

Dan sekarang kau tahu, menjadi orang pertama dalam kehidupan seseorang itu tidaklah seindah yang terlihat, karena itu berarti kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang dilupakan.


End file.
